


Caught You

by Hieiko



Series: Big Bad and Little Bit [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During "Blood Ties". Dawn gets out of the house, but someone sees her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the livejournal community tv100's "Caught" challenge.

Sneaking out of the house was surprisingly easy. Dawn looked back at the windows to check if anyone noticed. Then she turned around, and... let out a yelp.

"Geez! Lurk much?" Dawn should have known _he_ would be out here.

"I wasn't lurking. I was standing about. It's a whole different vibe," Spike protested.

Wonderful. The resident chipped vamp would probably send her back in. But, hey! Were they having a conversation? He's funny. Wonder if...

"You wanna come steal some stuff?" Dawn asked, trying to sound like she didn't care either way.

"Yeah, all right," came Spike's reply.

Being caught by Spike wasn't too bad.


End file.
